The Blue and Black Rose
by goldengirl8907
Summary: Deuce desperately tries to find Ty the perfect valentines day present.


yo! I refuse to let another year go by with out a V-day shake it up Ty Deuce story so so here it is! im sorry if they seem OOC but this story was originally for Isaiah and Damion ( two characters i made up. ) so yeah, let get this started.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

every year Ty Blue got hundreds of valentines gifts but he threw them out. he hated everything he got. even though he appreciated the gifts they were an eyesore. a constant reminder that people had no intention of really getting to know him, that all they wanted was his body and his looks. but there was one boy Ty was secretly dating who knew this and was still going to try and get him a present. this is that boys story.

" oh my god! can we leave please? " CeCe whined as she dragged her feet in a sluggish motion. " CeCe come on, its Deuce's first valentine's day with Ty. " Rocky said. " i just want to find the perfect present for him. " Deuce said looking at all the close stores in the mall. " but we've been doing this every day for a week! " CeCe whined again. " i never thought you'd be tired of going to the mall. " Rocky said laughing. " i do when im not allowed to spend any money. my mom was all you need to responsible and save it and blah blah blah. " she said, mimicking her. " Deuce do you know what your getting him yet? " Rocky asked. " mo not yet. " " well you need to hurry, valentines day is tomorrow! " " i know i know! "

( next day Deuce's house... )

" i cant believe i couldn't do anything better than a stupid rose spray painted. " Deuce moaned. as he dragged himself out of his bed. " he's gonna hate me. " he thought as he put on clothes Ty said he looked good in and spayed the cologne Ty bought him earlier. he sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. " not bad. i guess i better get going. "

( school... )

" Ty! Ty! take mine! " " no way! take mine! i way hotter than her! " " you are not! " " forget them Ty take mine! " a group of girls screamed at him as they threw there chocolates and flowers at him ( not to mention themselves. ). Deuce looked over and sighed. there was no way he could give Ty his rose with all those girls there. why'd they have too keep there relationship a secret? Ty didn't look over whelmed at all. he smiled and accepted the gifts gracefully. Deuce felt even worse. " why the hell is he going out with me anyway? he could have any girl he wants, i know he's bi. all those girls look so much better than me, i know we've been friends for a while but still. " Deuce thought as he starred. " why is he with me? "

( Ty's point of view. )

i smiled as i accepted another gift. man this was annoying. these girls act so brainless when they fight over someone they like. all i want to do is go hang out with my Deucey. maybe we could do it after school. " Ty lets get away from these losers. " one of them said as she stuck her tongue out at the rest of the girls. " i sighed mentally. i wish Deuce would just show up and make up some excuse for me to leave so we could make out in the bathroom. what a nice valentines present that would be.

( Deuce's class room... )

Deuce sat at his desk writing down the notes his bitter teacher was make them copy because of his hate for valentines day. he could see his anger dripping out of him and for once he understood it. he hated this holiday. all those girls running around shouting out there love for his secret boyfriend mad him sick. all of a sudden Ty walked in the door. all the girls started whistling and the guy laughed. " what do you want mister blue? " the teacher asked irritated at the love Ty was shown. " principal Wayne told me to come and get Deuce. she needs to have a talk with him. the class ooo'd Deuce as he got up from his chair and excited the class room.

" why am i in trouble? did she find out i was selling stuff again? " Deuce asked walking towards the office. " your not in trouble, well with her. " " huh? " Ty grabbed Deuce shoved him against the lockers and kissed him long and hard. " im in trouble with you? " Deuce asked breathless. " yeah, its 1:00 and you haven't wished me a happy valentines day yet! " he said pouting. Deuce smiled then frowned a little. " sorry, it just... you were with all those girls i didn't want... i dint want to get in your way. " Ty's eyes widened. " you really think i care about them? i couldn't care less! i want you Deuce, your sweet and nice and way too fucking cute. you get me and your always there for me. " Ty kissed him on his forehead. " and remember, your the one who wanted to keep us a secret. when we got together i wanted to tell everyone, but i didn't because you didn't want me to. because i love you that much. "

Deuce froze. " y-you love me? " " yeah. " " i love you too... i um... i got you something. " " really. " " uh huh. " Deuce reached into to his back pack and pulled out a black rose with dark blue edges. " Deuce... " " remember, you said black is your favorite color and um... blue's mine so i... did this. im sorry, this was stupid- " " no its not! " Ty said cutting him off. " its the best valentines gift anyone's ever given me. i love it, i love you. " Deuce blushed and looked away but Ty grabbed his head looked into his eyes and kissed him. " i wouldn't care if it was a can of juice, as long as its from you... " he pulled Deuce in closer. " ill keep it for ever.

that day Ty threw everything he got away but kept one thing. a spay painted black and blue rose.

me: man that was hard! i wore this in an hour but i really wanted to do a Ty and Deuce valentines day story before valentines day was over so yeah. sorry if its rushed! see ya later!


End file.
